


black hearted angels sunk me (with kisses on my mouth)

by traumatic



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dress Up, Drunken Kissing, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Feud, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marijuana, Neck Kissing, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, costume contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatic/pseuds/traumatic
Summary: A costume contest goes horribly, horribly right.or where Isak and Even are enemies.





	black hearted angels sunk me (with kisses on my mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from Nothing But Thieves' song, Honey Whiskey.

The first time Isak feels an emotion towards Even Bech Næsheim is approximately 20 seconds after meeting him.

At first Isak is stricken by how fucking beautiful he is. He’s awed. There’s a flurry of panic in his chest as this beautiful and magnificent creature smiles at him, talks to him, laughs with him. Isak can do nothing but answer in short sentences and smile dreamily like he’s asleep and Even’s an image his brain's conjured up to show that the world is beautiful.

Of course, though, Even turns out to be too perfect. Too beautiful. Too striking.

After only know Even for five minutes, Isak decides he hates him. Sharp and gross and infuriatingly sarcastic. God.

If he wasn’t so fucking annoying, he’d be Isak’s dream guy.

Luckily enough, Even comes to the same conclusion as Isak—that they should not, under any circumstances, become friends.

Instead they become enemies. From the first day of school to the last of Isak’s second year, they don’t interact unless snapping at each other, don’t look at each other unless it’s with a sneer, don’t even hang out with the same people.

Though Isak knows his friends do quite enjoy Even’s company, they simply keep quiet whenever Isak’s on a specific rant about how Even Bech Næsheim was bred _specifically_ to irk Isak.

What's the most unfortunate is the fact that their apartments are in the same building. Isak never leaves his when he knows Even’s in the hall. It's a pain in the ass to have to be so cautious, frankly, but it has to be done.

By the time of his junior year of college, he’s sure Even must get some sick sadistic joy out of seeing Isak in pain. He has to, right? Otherwise what would be the point of replacing his his well written notes with a drawing of a dick on the day of the test? Why would he _personally_ tell Emma, an itty bitty freshman, that Isak had some big plans to fuck her when he knows Emma pisses him off nearly as much as Even?

Isak decides Even is despicable when he tells Jonas and Mahdi and Magnus that Isak’ll host the pre-drink at his parents' house before the stupid costume party, even when he knows a little about Isak’s struggles with his parents. 

Isak’s friends are dejected, of course, when Isak blatantly tells them that they have to find a new place to drink. Isak tries to blame Even, but they won’t hear it.

They actually _like_ the asshole! It’s completely bizarre and Isak doesn’t fucking understand them at all. He tells them to let him know when they find some place to drink because he’s too stressed.

He needs to get high and drunk. Fuck.

A couple days later, Magnus tells him they’re drinking with Even. At Even’s ex’s house.

“Are you fucking with me?” Isak says. “My arch _nemesis?_ Talk about fraternizing with the enemy!”

“He’s not our enemy, man,” Magnus shrugs. “He’s just yours.”

It’s cold and so unfriendly that Isak ignores all of their messages for the three days before the party.

The betrayal is still fresh in his mind when he’s seated upon his bed on Halloween, contemplating if he should go to the party or not. Emma’s hosting...which isn’t something Isak is looking forward to.

She can’t take a fucking hint and she’s very touchy and Isak’s very gay. He’s also very closeted, but whatever. Semantics.

Isak goes through his clothes, looking for a costume that won’t make him look like a complete loser. He doesn’t want to give anyone any reason to poke fun.

He looks and looks and comes up with nothing. He should’ve thought this out better; he’s terrible at doing things last minute.

He gets a text from Jonas at 21:00 telling him that Even’s ex's place had been fucking wild and that he should’ve come, along with a Snapchat from Magnus where he and Even toast to Isak’s absence.

It pisses Isak off so much that he digs through his closet until he finds a jean jacket, a white t-shirt, and jeans. He dresses quickly, sits down in front of his mirror, and tries desperately to achieve some height to the front of his hair.

It’s harder than it fucking looks.

-

Isak stands around the corner from Emma’s and fumes. He can’t fucking believe what he's seeing. 

Even is standing on Emma’s lawn wearing clothes that look deceptively like Isak’s, with his hair styled similarly to his. He looks bizarrely beautiful, which, well, _fuck_ Isak's dumb gay brain for noticing.

Isak storms over to him in the heat of the moment and huffs haughtily in his face.

“Thief!” He says. “You stole my idea!”

“What?” He scoffs. “I thought of this ages ago because I knew it’d piss you off, love.”

Isak scowls at him and points his finger in his face, utterly fuming.

“Don’t call me love, you giant dick.”

And then he storms off into the house to find his friends and rant about how fucking infuriating Even Bech Næsheim is.

When he finds them, he’s already finished his second beer. He’s halfway through his third.

They’re smoking weed in a bathtub, seated with their legs hanging idly over the edge.

“Guys!” Isak says as he closes the door. “Did you see—”

“Oh, my God,” Magnus says and Isak frowns at him. “Look at you!”

“Holy shit,” Mahdi laughs. “Fucking perfect! Have you seen Even yet?”

“What?” Isak snaps. “Yes. I know he looks like me...and I look like him...and I’m _furious!”_

“You guys are adorable,” Jonas murmurs and he takes a hit. “Like we should get everyone to vote for them!”

“Oh, shit, yes!” Magnus extricates himself from the tub and stands. “I’ll tell Vilde and she’ll tell everyone and think I’m a goddamn genius and maybe—”

Vilde is a 100% lesbian, but no one knows that but Isak and her friends, so he says nothing. 

“Go for it, Mags. It’ll be fucking sick," Jonas eggs him on even further. 

Magnus disappears out the door and Isak’s lost. He reaches for the bottle in Jonas’ hand and takes a long swig of it.

“I am _outraged,”_ Isak says, “that you think this is funny.”

“It's hilarious,” Mahdi giggles. “You guys should just fuck already.”

Isak glares at him. Isak’s friends are the only ones who know he's gay; he’d told them last year after a few too many shots.

He usually doesn't regret it, but now he's beginning to.

“Fuck off.”

“Mahdi’s right,” Jonas adds, passing him the blunt. “There's all this...latent sexual tension. Maybe you'd get along with his dick up your—”

“Gross!” Isak scoffs, disgusted, though the image lingers in his mind. “I'd rather die.”

“Sure.”

-

Isak gets high as fuck and feels better when he leaves the bathroom. He feels almost infinite, like he'll continue to exist even after his body inevitably decays and that's fine. The idea of him is immortal and that's all that matters.

He gets a beer from some kind of cute boy dressed as a soccer player and winks at him. He loves being this carefree.

He wants to dance, wants someone to play his favourite song, wants to lose himself in the words and the beat, but can't find anyone to dance with. So he dances alone to a song that he hates—one off ofTaylor Swift’s gross new album—until he forgets his name and where he is.

The song shifts, something full of power and angst, and someone grabs Isak’s hips. Isak doesn't care who it is when he feels that the someone has a dick and isn't a girl. That's all that matters.

He grinds back against them, tossing his head back so he can breathe as the person kisses his skin, his fingers achingly tight on Isak’s waist. Whoever it is, lifts Isak's shirt and touches his stomach and hips, their fingers firm and hot. They obviously know what they're doing when they grind against his ass and kiss his neck.

Isak’s half hard in his pants before he realizes who it is.

“You look so fucking _good,”_ the voice behind him says, sounding gravelly and fucked, “dressed like me.”

Isak doesn't immediately make the connection, has lost majority of his brain to dancing and grinding and trying to get lost on the beat, but when he does, he freezes.

“Even?” Isak shouts, turning around to look at him.

He's still wearing replicas of Isak’s clothes, still has his hair styled like Isak usually does, and he looks strangely enigmatic.

He also looks good, which is a problem. In fact, he looks so fucking beautiful and handsome and his eyes are dilated and Isak wants to fuck him so suddenly that he doesn't quite know how to react.

He's never wanted to fuck an arch nemesis before. He's not even really that high or drunk. 

“But…”

“Just because we hate each other, doesn't mean we can't fuck.”

That's _exactly_ what it means, but Isak is just looking to dance and make out and if Even’s willing, at least there's no chance of anyone getting their feelings hurt. Isak made that mistake with Emma.

He physically can't do it with Even.

Isak nods and they start to dance again, bodies lost in the beat of a [The Weeknd song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9CZ4cCnJ2I), brains elsewhere. Even's lips are fire on Isak’s skin as he kisses down his neck, bites his skin and laughs when they nearly stumble. After a while, Isak turns, kisses Even so roughly he seems startled. He kisses Isak back with equal fervor, his hands already under Isak’s shirt and on his skin.

Isak hasn't expected kissing Even to feel like this, to feel electric. Isak feels fucking _alive_ as he puts a knee between Even's and lets him grind down on it, panting into Isak’s mouth as his hands grip his shoulders. 

 _“Fuck,”_ Even whispers and he dangles his fingers in Isak’s hair. “Fuck you for looking so damn good in my clothes.”

Isak meets his halfway, his skin achingly hot against his, and grinds harder. Even's leg brushes Isak’s dick and Isak moans into his mouth. No one's kissing anymore as they breathe into each other's mouth, knees pressed against thighs and arms under shirts and in _hair—_

“And the winners are...Even and Isak for most creative couples costume!”

Isak stumbles back when he hears Vilde say his name, eyes wild as Even stares back. They're both hard in the jeans, both flushed and panting, as Vilde hands them cheap crowns to wear. If anyone notices, they don't say anything.

Isak can't stop looking at Even and wishing they were alone. He hopes this, whatever it is, happens again.

Maybe Jonas was right about the latent sexual tension after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) let me know what you think x


End file.
